


Unshakable

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Cold As Death [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was curled in Jack's bed when he found her. She was still- oh so still. Her face buried in his pillow, her body tense, tight, drawn into herself. If Ianto's heart hadn't already broken, the sight of her would have broken it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unshakable

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Unshakable  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Torchwood  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Torchwood are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/544890.html)  
>  **Summary:** _She was curled in Jack's bed when he found her. She was still- oh so still. Her face buried in his pillow, her body tense, tight, drawn into herself. If Ianto's heart hadn't already broken, the sight of her would have broken it now._  
>  **Author's Note:** Set during the end of "End of Days" for Torchwood. Set after "[Cold As Death](http://archiveofourown.org/works/919648)."

She was curled in Jack's bed when he found her. She was still- oh so still. Her face buried in his pillow, her body tense, tight, drawn into herself. If Ianto's heart hadn't already broken, the sight of her would have broken it now. He didn't announce himself, not yet. He stood and watched her, drew himself together, because seeing her like this drove home the pain, the anguish, in his own heart. Jack was gone. Like Lisa before him. Gone to leave the ones who'd cared for him to suffer alone. Steeling himself, he stepped forward. Cleared his throat quietly.

"Buffy," he called, and his voice didn't waver. Somehow. He waited for a moment, but she didn't move. He inhaled deeply. Tried again. "Buffy?" His voice raised at the end, her name becoming a question. Again, she didn't move. He had a moment of uncertainty. Worry. Although he hadn't known her well- she'd left so shortly after he'd joined, and he hadn't been interested in his 'teammates' then- he didn't think she was the kind to take drastic measures, but- she was so still. He took another step-

"What do you want, Ianto?" Her voice was muffled, almost lost in Jack's pillow, and it was tear stained. He knew well what that felt like. He wrenched his eyes from her, looked away, around. Jack everywhere. His lips pursed as he searched for words.

"I- I thought you might want- this." It was difficult, but he extended his hand. From it hung Jack's coat. More than anything, it smelt like him, and he didn't want to let it go. He watched as, slowly, Buffy uncurled herself from the pillow, pushed up, turned to look at him. Her lips trembled, so slightly he almost didn't catch it, and he continued. "It smells- like him. I thought it might be a comfort."

He moved again, to the bedside, holding it out to her as if it was the most precious thing in the world to him, and in a way it was. One last piece of Jack. She looked at him, and he felt as though she looked _through_ him in that moment. Her red rimmed eyes seeing everything. She took a deep, shuddering breath, and spoke softly. "You loved him, didn't you?"

"I-" His eyes widened, he flustered for words, but she shook her head. She reached forward- for the coat, he thought- but he was wrong, because she took his hand and pulled, tugging him down to the bed, coat and all. Unsure, he sat.

"He was good at love," she whispered. Looked at him again. And then she shifted, Jack's pillow slipping away as she wrapped arms around Ianto in a hug. He stiffened, confused, surprised, but she didn't let go. Instead, she spoke once more, her voice soft in his ear. "He'll be back. He has to be."

His heart broke. Again. And, despite his uncertainty, despite the fact that he barely knew her, he felt himself relax as he hugged her in return. Wishing desperately he could have that kind of unshakeable faith, like she did, like Gwen did. But he couldn't. Because Jack was gone.


End file.
